


《lalaland/虚幻之地》上

by selia123



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, kookv, 正泰, 正泰cp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	《lalaland/虚幻之地》上

《lalaland/虚幻之地》上  
角色设定，切勿上升真人！  
“喂！金泰亨！走了！”窗外刚传来一阵熟悉的汽车引擎轰鸣声，穿了夸张牛仔外套的金泰亨便像一阵风似的冲了出去。田柾国抬头望出去，果然看到了朴智旻那张熟悉的脸在向他们招手。  
“哥，盒饭忘拿了！”田柾国拿起包好的盒饭站在门口向跨坐进车里的金泰亨喊到，却只得到对方一个灿烂的笑容：“不拿了，你替我吃掉吧！对了，我今天约了智旻哥他们，晚上会晚点回来，你不用等我，自己先睡吧！”说到这里他朝田柾国挥挥手，便头也不回的随着那辆红色的敞篷车消失在了田柾国的视野当中。  
田柾国盯着那扬起的火红发丝，无奈的笑笑，转身将饭盒放在了桌子上，这时，一个美丽的女人一面戴着耳环，一面从里面的房间探出了半个身子：“小国，今天怎么没跟你哥哥一起上学？”  
“我今天没课，约了南俊哥他们一起研究课题。”田柾国转过头看着那个女人，笑着说：“  
这次又要去多久？”  
“不知道，少说也要几个月吧！还要看你爸公司下一阶段运营的情况。”女人拿出口红对着镜子仔细地涂着，顺口问到：“对了，泰亨刚才跟你说什么了？”  
“他说他今晚约了智旻哥他们，所以会晚点回来。”田柾国默默的收拾着桌上的餐具，乖乖的答道。  
“这个臭小子，明明是个omega，却一点omega的样子都没有，整天就知道玩，什么时候他能跟你一样安安静静地我这个当妈的就谢天谢地了。”女人挑了挑眉头，透过镜子向田柾国示意到：“对了，我记得他的发情期快到了，我不在国内，你记得提醒他吃抑制剂和缓解调理剂，我可不想下次回来看到这个熊孩子出什么问题。”  
“知道了，妈你放心吧！”田柾国点点头，诚恳的看向他面前的母亲。  
他的母亲终于收拾好了自己，她拎起行李箱的拉杆，翩跹的裙角让她看起来美丽而又活力十足。她走到田柾国面前，轻轻的拍了拍他的肩，最终还是叹了口气：“柾国啊，虽然你是弟弟，但你也是个alpha。妈妈相信你一定会替我照顾好你哥哥，对吗？”  
“当然了。”田柾国点点头，黑色的发丝温驯的在他的额间颤动着，微微弯起的唇角使得他整个人看起来既温和又懂事。  
“不过再怎么说泰亨也比你长两岁，你也不要太宠他了。你就是脾气太好了，什么都顺着他，害得他现在一点当哥哥的自觉性都没有。”温柔的母亲皱着眉头，细细的鞋跟敲击在地面上发出清脆的声音，一如她本人，美丽又高傲，像极了刚刚消失在他们面前的金泰亨。  
“我再宠他也没有妈妈你宠他吧！”田柾国笑着帮母亲把行李箱放进后备箱里，然后靠在门框处对刚刚发动了汽车的女人笑到：“快走吧，一会儿该赶不上飞机了。”  
“臭小子。”美丽的女人笑着骂了一句，招了招手便头也不回的离开了，只剩灿烂到耀眼的阳光穿过云层安静的落在田柾国眼前。

“柾国，这里的模型似乎有点问题，你来看一下。”金硕珍摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁，优雅的侧脸带着一点点疲惫。  
“哪里？”田柾国滑到电脑前面挪动着鼠标，似乎确实有几个数据报了错。  
“我这边可以了。”金南俊也凑过来，不自觉的凑到屏幕前仔细研究着上面的数据，眉头也同金硕珍一样微微的皱了起来：“很麻烦？”  
“有一点吧！”田柾国手指在键盘上快速的敲击着，黑色的眸子透出难以言说的认真和专注。  
“我们的时间还很宽裕，不用太心急。”金硕珍站起来替田柾国倒了一杯咖啡，袅袅的香气模糊了几个人的视线：“都这么晚了，先吃饭吧！”  
金南俊转过头瞥了一眼金硕珍腕上的手表，不由得也抬手拍了拍田柾国的肩膀：“休息一下，别把身体熬坏了。”  
田柾国乖巧的点点头，就着带滑轮的椅子向后一撤回到了自己的位置：“哥要出去吃吗？”  
“我们在这吃，南俊今天做了饭。”金硕珍扬了扬手里的饭盒，脸上带着一丝笑容看向田柾国：“你呢？老样子？”  
“嗯。”田柾国也掏出了两盒码的整整齐齐的盒饭，向两个人示意到：“要不要尝尝我的手艺？”  
“怎么，泰亨今天又跑出去玩了？”金南俊笑了笑，顺手接过田柾国的盒饭打开来，丰盛的饭菜让他眼前一亮：“你小子手艺不错啊！”  
“嗯。”田柾国抿着嘴笑了一下，似乎有点不好意思的递了双筷子过去：“尝尝？”  
“我说，泰亨会不会太爱玩了一点？”金硕珍看起来有些忧虑：“他发情期快到了吧？你多注意一下。”  
“放心吧！”田柾国点点头，漆黑的双眼里似乎带了一点笑意：“我不会让他出事的。”  
“你们家可真奇怪。”金南俊把一块鸡肉填进嘴里，这才抬头看向田柾国：“弟弟像哥哥，哥哥像弟弟。”  
“其实泰亨哥有时还是很成熟的。”田柾国依然笑着，说话的语气带着Alpha一贯的波澜不惊：“况且南俊哥和硕珍哥不也一样吗？明明是硕珍哥比较大，但却一直都是南俊哥在照顾硕珍哥。”  
“我们怎么能一样！”金南俊举起筷子敲了田柾国头顶，大声说到：“我跟硕珍可是恋人！”  
田柾国笑着看了他俩一眼，却什么都没说。

枯燥的时间意外过得飞快，原本阳光灿烂的窗外不知何时已经染上了点点灯光。  
“好累。”金硕珍大大的伸了一个懒腰，然后探过身去查看田柾国那边的进度：“怎么样了？”  
“可能是方程式有点问题。”田柾国疲惫的锤了锤肩膀，晃着脖子说到：“估计还要多花点时间进行修改。”  
“那我们先撤了。”金南俊站起身拿起外套，背对着田柾国说：“硕珍发情期刚过，我得早点带他回去休息。你也是，别弄到太晚了。”  
“好，哥你们路上小心。”田柾国点点头，站起身把两个人送到门口，看着他们消失的背影不由得摇了摇头。  
他回到研究所，不由自主拿出了手机。亮起屏幕提醒他现在已经是下半夜了，可是那上面却连一条讯息都没有。  
“又玩疯了。”田柾国摇摇头，正准备将手机装回口袋，刺耳的铃声却突然响了起来。  
“喂，智旻。”田柾国接起电话，熟悉的声音在电话那边响了起来  
“喂柾国啊，我们在‘Hez’，快过来把他弄回去。”  
“又喝醉了啊！”田柾国疲惫的叹了口气，对着电话那端说到：“马上过去，帮我照顾好他。”  
他一边说着，一边拿起了搭在椅背上的外套朝门外走去。  
这个时间的‘Hez’正是最热闹的时候，无数年轻的男男女女混合着震耳欲聋的音乐在舞池里恣意的放纵着自己，炫目的灯光和弥漫着烟酒气息的空气缠绕在每个人的身侧，让一切看起来都虚幻又迷离。  
田柾国挤过人群，一眼就看到了坐在人堆里的金泰亨。他面前的桌子上摆满了空着的酒瓶，透明的玻璃杯装着半化的冰块，橙色的酒液坠着迷离的光彩。那些年轻男女穿着时尚又暴露，浑身上下都散发出浓浓的信息素，但这一切都抵不过蜷在沙发中央的金泰亨。  
他正搂着一个妖艳的Alpha女，嘴里似乎含着一支棒棒糖，圆圆的糖体将他漂亮的脸蛋顶出一个充满遐想的弧度，看起来既慵懒又怠惰，但这并不妨碍他大声叫嚣着让对面的人开盅喝酒。  
田柾国走到他的面前，什么话都没说，金泰亨便已经自觉的松开了搂在女人肩头的手，转而笑嘻嘻的向田柾国伸出了双手。  
田柾国再一次叹了口气，然后认命的将金泰亨从卡座上抱了起来。  
“来了？”朴智旻也叼着一根棒棒糖，身边坐着两个迷人的Omega，此时正一脸好奇的打量着田柾国。  
“喝了很多？”田柾国看了看摆在面前的瓶子，不由得皱了皱眉。  
“不少。”朴智旻点点头，抽出了嘴里的棒棒糖顺手塞进旁边人的嘴里，笑眯眯的说到：“今晚有你受的了。”  
田柾国轻拍着金泰亨的后背，安抚性的哄着他，然后又弯下腰把金泰亨的鞋从地上捡了起来：“这几天别找他了，他发情期快到了。”  
“真的假的？”朴智旻挤挤眼睛，大声笑到：“那我不是有机会了？”  
“别逼我揍你。”田柾国瞥了朴智旻一眼，然后顺手抓起朴智旻放在桌子上的车钥匙，抱着金泰亨转身向门口走去。  
“喂，回去给他喂点蜂蜜水！”朴智旻在后面大声笑到：“要不明天起不来就没人陪我喝酒了！”  
田柾国头也没回，大步迈出了酒吧门口。

朴智旻的车跟他的人一样，表面华丽大气内里却乱糟糟的，田柾国将金泰亨塞进车后座，然后自己上了驾驶位。  
喝醉了的金泰亨似乎完全褪去了刚刚在酒吧里那种放纵的劲头，此时正乖巧的蜷在车后座，好像睡着了一样。  
但田柾国知道这一切不过都是假象，他的鼻尖已经嗅到了那股若有似无的信息素，那种刻意的、如同猫爪一般撩拨着他的味道。  
田柾国有些烦躁的打开了车窗，清凉的夜风似乎浇淡了这熟悉又诱人的气息。  
金泰亨总是这样，明知道自己的信息素有多勾人，却从来都不肯乖乖的用抑制剂和调理剂。他总是放纵着自己，然后聪明的利用着自己得天独厚的魅力不着痕迹的勾引着所有接触过他的人，玩弄过他们的心后然后再一脸无辜却又毫不犹豫的将他们抛弃。  
妒忌。  
田柾国感觉自己似乎掉入了金泰亨的陷阱，明明自己是最不该动心的那个人，却依然在看到他跟别人亲密接触的时候忍不住让最丑陋的感情浮上心头，甚至比那些被金泰亨迷惑的人陷得更深、更难以自拔。  
但他就是放不下。田柾国从后视镜里看了金泰亨一眼，他酡红色的双颊不比他那头惹眼的红发浅多少，却依然让他看起来甜美又诱人。  
田柾国转过头不再看他，皱起的眉头似乎是在思考今晚该怎么处理这只醉猫，却在停车等红灯时嗅到了那股熟悉到令人发疯的香气。  
“柾国啊！”金泰亨不知何时醒了过来，整个人从座位的夹缝里探出来，两只手已经圈在了田柾国的脖子上。他柔软的舌尖带着半丝酒气从田柾国后颈的腺体上划过，迷离的香气撞击着田柾国的鼻腔。  
“不要闹了。”田柾国盯着前面的灯，一只手还支在方向盘上。  
“嗯…好难受…”金泰亨埋头在田柾国的颈子上落下了一枚鲜红的吻痕，带着热气的声音小的似乎要被风吹散。  
“马上就到家了。”田柾国歪了歪脖子，企图躲开金泰亨的嘴唇，却发觉这一切不过是徒劳。  
“不要。”领口的纽扣不知何时已经被金泰亨解开了，对方撒着娇，手指却顺着敞开的领口一路探了下去：“现在就要。”  
面前的灯早已变绿，后面的车辆已经不耐烦的按起了喇叭。田柾国叹了口气，认命的踩下了油门，将车开进了一条人烟稀少的巷子里。  
车刚停稳，金泰亨便从后座滚了下来。田柾国还没来得及下车抱他，他便已经自觉的拉开车门钻到了田柾国身上。  
田柾国伸手调整了座椅，好让两个人不那么挤。他托着金泰亨柔软的臀肉，享受着对方热情又激烈的亲吻。  
“你确定要在这里？”田柾国轻舔着金泰亨的舌尖，将带着甜味的唾液卷进自己的口中：“这可是智旻哥的车。”  
“不好吗？”金泰亨一只手插在田柾国的黑发里，下身还在轻轻的摩擦着田柾国下身胀起的位置：“明天他一开门就能闻到你是怎么干我的，怎么吻我，怎么插进来，怎么射进我里面，什么体位，做了几次，他都能嗅到，你不觉得这超刺激吗？”  
田柾国狠狠的咽下了一口口水。  
“你不想要我吗？”金泰亨的衣领已经被扯松了，漂亮的锁骨袒露在田柾国面前，仿佛在诱惑他上去咬一口。  
田柾国的手顺着金泰亨的衣服下摆伸了进去，然后在凸起的小点上轻轻的抠压着：“不是还没到发情期吗？怎么这么饥渴。”  
“不知道。”金泰亨急促的喘了一声，身体也随着田柾国的动作不自觉的小幅度颠动，一双眼睛仿佛浸满了水：“不知道为什么，一看到你我就湿透了。”  
“真的吗？”田柾国解开金泰亨腰间繁琐的腰带，手指缓缓的向里探入，眼睛却一瞬不瞬的盯着对方那张红透了的脸：“这么湿了啊，哥就这么想要我？”  
“嗯…”金泰亨伸出舌尖轻舔着田柾国的手指，迷离的表情让他看起来沉迷其中：“超级想要。”  
田柾国抬起金泰亨的腿，将裤子从他腿上扯了下来。金泰亨裸露的下体接触到田柾国冰凉的腰带扣，这让他忍不住咬了一下田柾国的舌尖。  
“裤子都被哥弄湿了。”田柾国笑了笑，从解开的裤口里把那一团火热释放出来。他的脑中闪过金泰亨搂着那个女人的样子，又闪过那些Alpha盯着他时那赤裸的眼神，不由得用了些力将金泰亨摁在自己的胸前，狠狠的舔舐过对方下颌，然后狠狠的将自己压进了金泰亨湿润的甬道当中：“怎么办，今天不想对哥温柔了。”  
金泰亨在田柾国进入的一瞬间便满足的蜷起了脚趾，他纤长的脖颈高高的扬起，随着田柾国的动作不由自主的咬紧了嘴唇：“那就粗鲁一点。”

田柾国将用大衣卷住的金泰亨扔在床上，然后整个人便压了上去。湿软暖滑的甬道再一次被他占满，敏感的颈头随着他粗重的动作一次又一次的擦过那深埋在金泰亨体内的软肉。  
金泰亨舒服极了，他狠狠的收缩着甬道，小腿不由自主的夹紧了田柾国劲瘦的腰：“再用点力气…”  
田柾国叼着他金泰亨的耳尖，将他的腿压的更低：“这样呢？”  
“呃…”金泰亨的呻吟带着一点点的哭腔，田柾国进的太深，整个颈头都已经抵进了那又小又紧的生殖腔里。  
“进来…”金泰亨的眼神有些失焦，嘴里却不自觉的重复着：“柾国，插进来…”  
田柾国吻了吻他的脸颊，却轻轻的将自己拔了出来：“你快到发情期了，直接射进去有危险。”  
金泰亨却用脚后跟狠狠的踢了田柾国的后背，脸上还带着近乎高潮的欲望，嘴里却夹着笑，近乎挑逗的含住了田柾国的耳垂：“柾国是个胆小鬼。”  
“嗯？”田柾国又将自己往深处埋了埋，火热的甬道几乎要将他融化：“别勾引我，万一我没忍住怎么办？”  
“你怕呀？”金泰亨嘻嘻的笑着，带了汗的手臂擦过田柾国的后颈，透明的唾丝被两人的舌尖拉的老长：“我给你生个孩子吧？”  
“你知不知道自己在说什么？”田柾国感觉到金泰亨柔软的生殖腔口仿佛带了生命，正主动的缠进他的颈体，然后驱使他再用力一些，将那里完全占据。  
田柾国忍得很辛苦，然而金泰亨似乎完全不嫌事大一样，甚至还沉了沉腰将田柾国吃的更深了一些：“我爱你呀。”  
田柾国觉得自己快被金泰亨搞疯了，他掐着金泰亨的下巴，迫使他接受自己近乎蹂躏一般的亲吻，直到两人都气喘吁吁。  
“哥爱我？”田柾国凝视着金泰亨，似乎要从他的眼里看出这究竟是真话还是醉话：“真的吗？有多爱？”  
“柾国爱我吗？”金泰亨没有回答田柾国的问题，而是转了个话题，问起了田柾国。田柾国的眸子暗了一瞬，却还是老老实实的回答到：“爱。”  
“柾国骗人。”金泰亨嘟起嘴，看起来像在跟恋人亲密的撒娇一样，但只有田柾国知道，这不过是金泰亨博取爱怜的小把戏，他可以对自己做，也可以对别的Alpha做，就好比他的我爱你，他可以对自己说，也可以对别人说，这两者并无不同。  
“柾国说爱我却不愿意进来。”金泰亨咬了咬手指头，忽然抬起上身靠在田柾国耳边轻声说到：“柾国不进来，就会有别的Alpha进来哦。柾国不要后悔啊！”  
田柾国的心底在那一瞬间升起了一个很阴暗的念头，他忽然觉得，让金泰亨就这样怀上他的孩子似乎也是件不错的事。  
于是他便遵从自己的内心那样做了。  
金泰亨的生殖腔他不是第一次进，但那一贯的高热和紧致还是让他难以抑制的绷紧了肌肉。  
金泰亨被他猛烈的撞击几乎折磨致死，尚未处在发情期的生殖腔被蹂躏带来的痛苦与快感让他在田柾国的背上留下了数道抓痕。  
田柾国听着他在自己耳边不断响起的喘息呻吟声，觉得自己整个人都随着金泰亨彻底堕落下去了。  
田柾国最终还是没把精液射进金泰亨的生殖腔里，那样做风险确实太大。当顶点到来时，他硬是拔了出来，然后对着金泰亨那张靡丽的脸射了上去。  
艳色的嘴唇因为喘息而微微张开，白色的浊液划过他的鼻梁，顺着脸颊流进了缝隙当中。田柾国喘着气，看着金泰亨伸出粉色的舌头，意犹未尽的卷了一些他的体液，然后对他露出一个挑衅的笑容。  
“真爽。”金泰亨裸着身体瘫在床上，脸上沾着他射出来的体液，粉色的脚趾还在不老实的挑逗着田柾国绷起的腹肌：“是不是因为是亲兄弟的缘故，做起来特别舒服？”  
田柾国没说话，只是起身打开了衣橱。他光裸的背上还沾着汗水，饱满的肌肉配上红色的抓痕显得性感又色情。  
“真希望自己的发情期能早点来。”金泰亨软绵绵的从背后抱住了田柾国，轻吻着他颈后的腺体，黏糊糊的嘟囔道：“那样就能天天被你往死里干了。”  
“你平时也没少被我干。”田柾国拿出一套睡衣，然后转过身把金泰亨抱起来朝浴室走去。  
“那不一样。”金泰亨的腿盘在田柾国的腰上，像个孩子一样挂在田柾国怀里，笑嘻嘻的说：“发情期跟柾国做爱会特别爽，特别是被你标记的那一瞬间，简直爽到头皮发麻。”  
“水怎么样？”田柾国把金泰亨放进浴缸，然后打开了热水，兜头浇下的水一瞬间堵住了金泰亨那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
“还行。”金泰亨抹了一把脸，看着田柾国也迈进浴缸，他便自觉的靠进田柾国怀里：“还是你怀里比较舒服。”  
还没过一会儿，金泰亨便在他怀里睡着了。田柾国认命的替他冲洗，换上睡衣，然后再抱到床上。当他忙完一切终于可以关灯躺下时，原本应该睡熟了的金泰亨却忽然转过脸，在田柾国的嘴唇上轻轻的落下了一个吻，然后闭着眼睛钻进他怀里笑眯眯的说到：“晚安我的小国。”  
田柾国看着金泰亨睡着的脸，忽然觉得这个男人有些恶劣。明明不爱自己，却又轻易的将自己玩弄于手掌心，明明不在乎自己，却又偏偏不肯放过自己。他太懂得如何拿捏自己的心，他甚至连十分之一的真心都没有投到自己身上，就已经让自己在他面前一败涂地了。  
黑暗与静谧逐渐蔓延，田柾国抱着金泰亨，不知怎么的就记起了他们的第一次来。  
那是金泰亨第一次发情，那时的他就同现在一样不肯用抑制剂和调理剂，然后在一个比今晚还要黑、还要安静的深夜带着满身的欲念爬上了田柾国的床。  
田柾国被他弄醒时，他正伏在田柾国的小腹上卖力的吮动，当那张即熟悉又陌生的脸蛋从鼓起的被口处露出来时，田柾国便忍不住射了出来。  
金泰亨从被窝里爬出来，巴掌大的脸上还挂着田柾国刚刚射出的精液，显得乖巧又淫靡。乳白色的精液顺着他的下巴滴在他平坦的胸前，明明还是一具不够成熟的肉体，却已经晃着腰试图用那个狭窄却湿润的小洞将田柾国吞下去了。  
田柾国用尽了自己所有的理智企图阻止金泰亨近乎疯狂的动作，却因为金泰亨一个带着香气的吻彻底缴械投降。明明父母就在隔壁房间沉沉的睡着，这对兄弟却在一墙之隔的小床上大汗淋漓的翻云覆雨。  
最终的结局是田柾国在金泰亨的腺体上留了一个带着弧形的牙印，完成了一场短暂却又漫长的标记。  
对此田柾国并不是完全没有心理负担的，他甚至为了不被发现而连吞两片信息素调理剂，以此掩盖他与金泰亨交媾过的事实，然而一身性痕的金泰亨却懒散的摊在他的床上，笑嘻嘻的告诉他不必担心，这不过是一种令两人身心愉悦的小游戏罢了。  
一场游戏。  
只是一场游戏，就让田柾国彻底陷入其中，难以戒断。  
田柾国的心头生出一股恨意，他突然有些不甘心，越来越多的不满在他心底堆积，使他对于独占金泰亨的欲念越来越大，也越来越渴望。


End file.
